TRES DÍAS EN LA VIDA DE REGULUS BLACK
by Antiope Black
Summary: (one-shoot) Después de escapar de los Dementores (1993), Sirius va hacia el sur... a visitar a Regulus. Pero Regulus está “un poco” cambiado y eso va a traer lío... Sirius, Regulus, Voldy etc. (NO SLASH) Se supone que es humorístico.


Capítulo I (único)

¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODS!!!!! Sí alguna de las lectoras de "La Cazadora" está allí ¡que no me mate!. Subiré el capítulo 3 pronto, de veras

Esta historia se supone que es de risa. Espero que os riáis (aunque sea un poquito) y disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: Esta "¿historia?" no la hago con animo de lucro. Quien me demande por no cobrar ni un duro

TRES DÍAS EN LA VIDA DE REGULUS BLACK

5 de julio de 1993

CAMPAMENTO DE LAS AMAZONAS ----- 7 h a.m.

-¿Señora? ¿Señora? ¡¡¡¡Señora!!!!

-¿¿Qué pasa?? —dije yo- ¡¡¡Ay!!!

Genial. Caída de la cama ¡¡que torta!! ¡Esa pesada de Andrómaca despertándome a esas horas de la mañana! Yo que siempre duermo hasta el mediodía Me muevo para levantarme y jolín!!!!! Que demonios hace esta flecha aquí !!!! ¡¡¡Casi me pincho!!!

-¡¡¡An-dró-ma-ca!!!!

-¿¿Si??

-¡Pero QUE HAS HECHO!

-Es que

-¡¡¡CONFIESA!!!!!

-Vale, vale, señor ejem lo que seaEs que vuestro hermano Sirius (que bueno está, por cierto) me dijo que como usted no se comía una rosca, pues

-¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¡¡ANDRÓMACA!! ¡¡Como te atreves!! Cuando lo pille

-Vale, vale Tranquilícese, que no se la ha clavado, además no hace efecto hasta mas tarde Escúcheme vuestro sexy genial increíble lig ehh nada que vuestro herm mano ha venido al campamento, jef bueno lo que seáis. Es lo que venía a deciros

-¿Cómo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que venga aquí ahora!!!!!!

-No importa, hermano (¿o debería decir hermana?), no importa. El famoso Sirius Black ya esta aquí —dijo con su impecable sonrisa- Andrómaca ¿vienes?

La maldita parejita salió de MI tienda (de campaña). Por cierto: ¿que hacía Sirius en mi?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grité. ¡¡Mi hermano estaba allí! Horror!!! Después de unos cuántos años de tranquilidad, había aparecido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Con lo bien que estaba yodesde que no lo veía. Mas bien desde que me cambié de sexo para huir del viejo verde de mi antiguo amo, que además de ser un salido, intentar conquistar el mundo y sufrir manía persecutoria es gay, pero esa es otra historia...

Suspiré por 123.456.864.983.487.234.761.247.423.679.348.035.793.145.987.345.763.417.841.398.634.184.138.421.863.418.953.190.289.563.709.248.026.540.127.460.826.408.215.102.864.021.065.401.28.42º (eso no es un número, imbécil!!!!): el pesado de mi hermano se había ligado a casi todas mis chicas!! (Y yo que lo máximo que me había ligado había sido al no mejor no lo digo)

-¡Atalanta! ¡Antígona! ¡Aretusa! ¡Venid ahora mismo!

-¿Pasa algo, señora?

-Chicas, vosotras sois -¿mis mejores subordinadas?- bueno, lo que seáis, no quiero que me traicionéis tirándoos a mi hermano, vale??

-Ya, pero es taaaan guapo- dijo Aretusa, soñadora.

-Ya has oído a la ejemseñora, Aretusa así que no te líes con él porque ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ES MI TESSSSOROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SÓLO MÍO!!!!!!!—dijo Atalanta poniendo voz de Gollum.

-¡Atalanta! ¡Que mal gusto! Poner voz de Gollum Yo soy mucho mejor que tú -exclamó Antígona.

-Ah sí? -le desafió Atalanta -NO ME VAS A SUPERAR!!!

-¿De veras? -siguió Antígona, y con un destello rosa apareció vestida como una bailarina del Moulin Rouge

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VALE!!!!!!!!!!! -grité al borde de la histeria- ¿¿¿¿¡¡EN QUÉ QUEDAMOS!!?????

-Que haremos lo que usted nos diga—exclamaron a coro.- Pasando por tirarnos a ése buenorro

-Muchas "gracias", chicas -dije de mal humor- ¿Podéis ir a traerme a la parejita infernal?

Salieron a buscarlos. Yo, mientras tanto, me tumbé en la cama. Tranquilamente, me fui rindiendo a Morfeo. Cerré los ojos y

-¡¡¡Tachán!!! Aquí Sirius Black. Sirius superstar llamando a la Regulus ¿Está apagado, fuera de cobertura o sin batería? Ummm Creo que sin batería. Llamando, ME RESPONDES?????

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y era él, sin camisa y, seguro, con todas mis chicas babeando. La camisa seguro que la tenía la traidora de Andrómaca. Y él tan ancho despertándome, pero que !!!!!!

-Dede luego, hermanita, ya se q soy guapo, pero no es para q te quedes sin palabras

Ya me estoy asustando. Sirius mostrando un poco de modestia???

Ese tiene q ser otro. Ah MI HERMANO HA MUERTO!!!!!!!!!!! Snif Snif ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ehhh tú Sirius¿querrás decirme a QUE ostras has venido a hacer por aquí?

¡¡Ah, eso!! Pues resulta que —Sirius se aclara la garganta- No pude cargarme a Colagusano, alias el "traidor" el" ", " ", " ", 

-Acaba churri —dijo Antígona- Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer -dijo moviendo las pestañas "coquetamente".

-Tranqui, preciosa. Bueno decía que ¿por donde íbamos? Ah, sí, que no lo pude matar. A Harry le dio no se qué de que no debíamos matarlo y ahora para más "inri" la fraude de la Trelawney como se diga esa inútil ya no vaticina mi muerte

-Amorcito, eso es grave —dijo Aretusa.

Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y es que mi primo lo q quería era ¡maldición porque siempre quiere ligarse a mis chicas! ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA que me deprimo bueno que le ayudara con

-¡Respira, Sirius! Tú lo q quieres es que yo y mis chicas nos carguemos a Colatraidor, ups, perdón, a Colagusano. Desde luego, primo, has metido la pata hasta el fondo dejando que ese botarate se largara con viento fresco a los pies de mi antiguo idiota imbécil gay c c hijo de su ¡¡¡¡joder no!!!!

-¿Que pasa Régulus?

-Que la marca cada vez que insulto a ese imbécil de m NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bueno, me ayudas o no????

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Insensible!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No ves que estoy llorando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius me miró, y Atalanta me miró, y Antígona me miró, y Aretusa me miró, y todo el campamento menos la de Andrómaca me miró

----CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS TAN TAN

Les doce según mi reloj 

Entrecortadamente empecé:

-...V Voldie. -dije, y me desmayé.

TAN TAN TAN

Me desperté sobresaltada.

Las 0 ¿? Según mi reloj que raro, seguro que está estropeado.

No había nadie allí. Desierto. Pero de repente

****

-Aghhh Ayy AHHH SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me asomé con mucho cuidado.

Es imposible. Imposible. IMPOSIBLE. ¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ UNA MACRO ORGÍA NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me encerré en mi tienda y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

----TRES HORAS DESPUÉS----

¿Porqué estaba tan llorona? Bueno, normal, una sobre dosis de sexo no se tiene todos los días. Era suficiente para traumarme de por vida.

Desconsolada, subí la cabeza para mirarme en el espejo, para volver a arreglarme el maquillaje.

Subí la cabeza y¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN CHUPETÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!

----------------------------------------

TAN TAN TAN

Me volví a levantar.

Las doce del mediodía.

Estaba en el baño.

Me miré la cara. Y el chupetón con la marca de la Marca allí tan pancho.

Por qué todo el mundo estaba decidido a traumarme?????

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció Sirius.

-¡¡¡¡¡Hola Regulus!!!!! ¿¿¿Qué tal el desmayo???

-Insensible -grité- ¡¡¡¡ME HAS TRAUMADO!!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

-Pero que he hecho???

-Primero me despiertas a las siete de la mañana, luego intentas clavarme una flecha afrodisíaca, luego te ligas a todas las chicas a la vez, luego me pides que te ayude a acabar con Colatraidor sabiendo que me abres unos de mi traumas más graves, haces una macro orgía, luego me provocas ¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Ahora que pasa?

- ¡¡¡Insensible!!! Es que no ves que estoy madita!!!!

-¿¿??

-La Marca lleva una maldición para que cada vez que insulto al Lord 

-Dilo ya!!!

-snif snif para que me introduzca en sueños lascivos con él como protagonista y yo con mi aspecto anterior. -dije llorando.

-Régulus?

Snif Snif

-Régulus?

Snif Snif

-Hermana, en serio -decía Sirius apenado- Siento muchísimo

1-Me congelo en el sitio.

2-Mi cerebro se para.

3-Me mareo.

4-Pongo cara de terror

5-Empiezo a desmayarme

6-Atalanta me tira un vaso de agua fría en la cara

7-Mi cerebro vuelve a funcionar a marchas forzadas.

8-Miles de pensamientos se agolpan en mi Bandeja de Entrada.

9-Cuatro palabras salen de mi Bandeja de Salida: ¡¡¡ESTO ES EL APOCALIPSIS!!!

10-Pienso que he hecho el ridículo.

11-Me doy cuenta de que acabo de cometer un gran error.

12- He hecho el ridículo más horrible q puede hacer una Black porque ¡haberte dicho que no te comías una rosca!

ZAS ZAS

Cojo una flecha que había en el suelo y se la clavo.

-------------------------

Ay que bien tres horas sin soportar a Sirius, a las amazonas esas ni a Voldy. ¡Que gusto!

Atalanta, Aretusa y Antígona llevan un par de horas "vigilando" a mi hermano. Espero que el muy insensible se quede durmiendo unos cuantos días.

Pero bueno, veamos que tal va mi trabajo.

El portátil escritorio Internet Explorer a ver 

"Tiene 2 Gigas llenos"

Mis mensajes 7(800)

De mis contactos 7(800)

Correo electrónico no deseado 0(300)

¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!

Oh no la presi

Abro la Bandeja de Entrada.

1 minuto después

1 hora después zzz 3 horas después

Ah? Ya se ha abierto?

****

Sarhaliene 5(300)

****

De: Sarhaliene 

Fecha: domingo, 5 de julio de 1993, 21:38:33

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Trabajo

Ah hola Reggy ! Tengo que decirte que mañana hay una reunión alerta roja de jefas de amazonas donde siempre. Yo de ti sería puntual, porque es a las 7:00 en punto, ya sabes como es la Presidenta. Y lo digo aunque me haya nombrado su secretaria.

Por cierto, me han dicho que tu hermano ha venido. ¿¿No me lo puedes presentar?? Venga

Bueno, ya sabes chica no tardes. Te espero en el bar "El León Pequeño" a las 6:30.

Hasta entonces.

Sarhaliene

P.D.: Ya sabes, vota a Zaida. Aunque déjame decirte que es pura rutina

Reunión de amazonas ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ayer!!!!!!! Maldita sea, m Maldita sea, estoy más que jodida Sarhaliene en nombre de nuestra amistad convéncela de que no me esclavice no ¡¡¡Zaida!!!

****

Zaida1(400)

Ayyyy esto es el fin

****

De: Zaida 

Fecha: Lunes, 6 de julio de 1993, 12:33:21

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Estoy muy decepcionada

Señorita Regulus:

¿Que pasa, que se le han pegado las sábanas? ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HA VENIDO A LA REUNIÓN ALERTA ROJA DE HOY!!!!!! Era de extrema importancia, así que, evidentemente, será castigada.

Por cierto:

¡¡¡¡¡ NI SUEÑE QUE ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!!!!!!!

Con muchas ganas de dejarle como jefa los próximos 129 años:

Zaida La Grande

Su omnipotente presidenta

Presidenta de las amazonas

Jefa de jefas

Presidenta suprema del Wizengamot

Fundadora de la Orden del Fénix

Derrotadora de Voldemort

(N/A: ¿Derrotadora de Voldemort? Sí venga mi peor pesadilla se ha cumplido. ¡¡No me va a despedir!!

Cuando me cambié de sexo y buscaba un trabajo, esperaba uno de basurera, de dependienta, de puestecitos en la calle, incluso de puta.

Pero nunca algo tan horrible como ¡¡¡JEFA DE LAS AMAZONAS!!! Entre soportar a mi jefa, a mis compañeras (menos Sarhaliene),a mis subordinadas y a las chicas, estoy a punto de suicidarme . Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta.

Pero no encima ¡¡mi jefa me a amenazado con quedarme de puesto permanente hasta la jubilación de los 165!! Le voy a arrancar la piel a tiras aunque mejor me la arranco a mi primero y acabamos antes

****

De: Sarhaliene 

Fecha: Lunes, 6 de julio de 1993, 13:03:26

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Mejor estarías muerta.

Régulus, la has jodido.

Sí, ya sé que no hace falta que te lo recuerde, pero es que es verdad. Estás frita.

La Presi está echando humo por las orejas, como si se hubiera tomado una poción Pepperup, no sé si me entiendes. En realidad, no sé que castigo te va a meter, pero al menos estarás condenada a trabajos forzados hasta tu jubilación. Olvídate de tu despido.

Te espera mañana en su despacho número 100, a las 7:00, pa'variar.

Por cierto, el tema de la reunión era hablar sobre la imbécil de tu "colega vecina" Ágave y sus conciertos nocturnos por megafonía. Se le ha prohibido que ponga flamenco, a partir de hoy heavy metal cada noche.

Yo en tu lugar me fugaría con Voldy, aunque sea gay.

Sarhaliene .

P.D.: Si no estás en la sala de torturas cuando acabe este lío (sabes que Zaida no te mataría nunca, sería demasiado suave) te invito a tomar un café en "El León Pequeño" aunque con la que se montó ayer seguro que ahora han cambiado el nombre a "El León Chafado". ¡Suerte!

gracias por tu apoyo. Si supieras la que se ha montado en mi campamento esos dos últimos dias, te juro que Zaida me condena al esclavizaje hasta que me muera. Ay estoy frita.

Bueno, a ver que pasa con el siguiente mensaje.

De: Zaida 

Fecha: Lunes, 6 de julio de 1993, 14:43:56

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Mañana a las 7:00 en mi despacho.

Archivos adjuntos: Howler

Señorita, mañana a las 7:00 la quiero en mi despacho. Y espero que no falte, o no respondo. Pero tranquila, que no se le olvidará.

Zaida La Grande

Su omnipotente presidenta

Presidenta de las amazonas

Jefa de jefas

Presidenta suprema del Wizengamot

Fundadora de la Orden del Fénix

Derrotadora de Voldemort

Entonces abro el siguiente mensaje y

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Descanso.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tío mis tímpanos!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me van a explotar!!!!!!!!!

__

-¡Insonorus!

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-_¡Finite Incantatem!_

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Creo que lo he captado

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrí el mensaje de Sarhaliene.

****

De: Sarhaliene 

Fecha: Lunes, 6 de julio de 1993, 19:03:26

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Anti-Howler.

Archivos adjuntos: anti-howler; microfono.txt

Acto seguido, el maldito ruido paró.

****

No se que harías sin mí, Reggy. Esto es un anti-howlers electrónicos.

Aviso: No te creas que esto te durará eternamente. Lamentablemente sólo he podido crear 298, así que tendrás que oír las cien veces restantes.

Sarhaliene.

Joder

Silencio.

¿Qué hago?

Bueno, lo mejor es que abra el resto de los mensajes mientras hay silencio y no tengo que ocuparme de nadie.

****

Correo electrónico no deseado.

Voldemort0(300)

Que "sorpresa"

****

De: Voldy 

Fecha: Lunes, 6 de julio de 1993, 23:55.67

Para: Regulus 

Asunto: Amorcito

Que vergüenza tío

****

Amadísimo/a Regulus:

¿ves lo que pasa cada vez que me insultas? Deberías repetirlo más a menudo.

Que sepas que tengo a Colagusano conmigo y que pronto recuperaré mi cuerpo. Entonces pienso llevarte a ese cirujano para que te devuelva a tu estado original.

Ah, dile al guapo de tu hermano que sé que sabe que Colagusano está conmigo. Y que su amante, el Calamar Gigante, espía para mí en Hogwarts. Te recomendaría que volvieses conmigo voluntariamente.

I love you

Voldy

No ni en mis peores pesadillas.

¡¡¡¡¡Para que me hice la operación de cambio de sexo!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ese viejo me sigue buscando!!!!

Y pa'colmo va a volver a tener su cuerpo ¡¡¡¡no!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No voy a soportar ver otra vez un cuerpo con tan mal gusto!!!!!!

Que horror

Oye una cosa ¿y Sirius no quería que le ayudara con Colatraidor?

Es demasiado

Es técnicamente imposible

Ni en mis peores pesadillas ni sueños lascivos con Voldy

¡Jo está bien! Le ayudaré.

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA A LAS SIETE EN MI DESPACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jo tío me había olvidado de ese "pequeño detalle"

ETC.

------------------------

Augh! Estas pociones tienen un sabor horrible.

A ver me he tomado la poción reconstruidora, la auditiva, la timpaneal, la Revitalizante, la Pantene Pro-V para pelo bonito y ahora voy a por la anti-ojeras

-Jefa!!!!!!!

A toda pastilla salía Andrómaca de no-sé-donde con algo debajo del brazo.

-Jefa!!!!!!!! Atalanta, Aretusa y Antígona van a acostarse con Sirius!!!!!!!! Ayúdeme!!!!!!

Si claro.

-Mala suerte Andrómaca. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero

-Que te calles he dicho!

-Señora de verdad haré lo que usted quiera

¿¿¿Lo que yo quiera??? Una bombilla se encendió en mi mente. Esa podía ser la solución definitiva a mis problemas

-Bien Andrómaca. Lo haré si me haces un favor

Ella hizo una reverencia.

-No tan rápido Andrómaca -le advertí- Esto es lo que tiene que hacer. Y como me falles no respondo

Se lo conté rápidamente.

-Sí señora. Haré justo lo que ha dicho.

-Bien bien bien Vamos allá -dije con mi primera sonrisa Slytherin en muchos días, tomando un frasquito.

---------------------------------

Hora de llegada al cuartel general: 6:45. Justo a tiempo para poner en marcha mi idea.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Andrómaca -le indiqué- Ni se te ocurra fallar.

-Sí jefa.

Entre al edificio y fui subiendo las escaleras. Despacho 089 093 097 099 no, me he pasado 100.

Hora: 7:59

Llamé a la puerta y entré.

-Ah, hola Regulus.

Dentro había una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Siéntate -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Me senté. Miré de reojo al espejo y le sonreí a mis ojos azul desvaído.

-Bien Regulus ¿Por qué no viniste a la reunión? -dijo saboreando el momento.

-¿La razón? -dije con tono inocente- ¿Tenía que tener razón?

-¡¡Como te atreves!! ¡¡Firma esto!! -gritó tendiéndome una hoja. En seguida vi las palabras "Contrato fijo".

-Tranquilícese. Si tanto le interesa ver la razón, aquí la tiene.

Chasqueé los dedos y acto seguido se abrió la puerta. Yo me levanté y me fui hacia una esquina.

-¿El gran Sirius? -dijo Zaida alucinada.

-En persona, nena -dijo sensualmente.

Yo desaparecí tras la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dentro se oían algunos gemidos.

-¿Andrómaca? -dije alucinada de que mi plan empezara a resultar.

-Señora -sonrió- Creo que eso era lo quería.

-Has cumplido -dije aún sin creérmelo

-Aunque con bastante de ayuda

Detrás suya apareció una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-¡Sarhaliene! -dije contenta- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Fácil. Sólo incluí un micrófono pinchado en el mensaje de los anti-howlers y listo

-Serás tramposa!! Eso no se vale!!!

-Ehh, que tampoco se vale escaquearse de la tortura. Así que ya nos estás invitando a un café

Acto seguido fuimos a la cafetería.

-Un café con leche, un cortado y un capuccino - le pedí al empleado.

-Así que al final te has librado del castigo -se rió Sarhaliene.- Con lo "ocupada" que está Zaida, apuesto a que se olvidará del tema el tiempo necesario para que huyas.

-Eso espero

-Por cierto: ¿cómo se te ocurrió la idea, Reggy?

-No me llames Reggy, Yhaszminne Sarhaliene Al-Patchouli

-No me llames así!!!- gritó. -Sabes que le tengo alergia a mi nombre

-Bueno bueno ¿Andrómaca, has cogido el frasco de poción desmemorizante?

-Ehhh -dijo avergonzada -No

Ya decía yo que no todo podía ser perfecto

-Bien -dijo Sarhaliene- Me gustaría ir a tu campamento a ver el resto de tu genial solución.

-Encantada.

------------------------

Listo.

-Ehh ¿Regulus?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

-Tendrás que agradecerme el gran gesto que tuve al librarte de tu jefa

-Jo, venga Sirius, un favor es un favor -dije haciéndome la interesante.

-Ni Sirius ni leche -exclamó. Todas las amazonas, menos Sarhaliene, claro, le vitorearon.

- Ahhh está bien. ¡¡Atalanta!! Trae lo que tu-sabes-el-que.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso

-¿¿Me lo traes o no??

-Sí, sí.

-Sirius, utilízala con mucho cuidado. Te será de utilidad. Es justo lo que necesitas para ayudar a ese Potter a cargarse a Quién-tú-y-yo-sabemos-que-pronto-pasará-a-la-historia

Atalanta vino con una cajita de huesos humanos (¿?) con broche de oro. Descolgué la llave de mi cuello y abrí la cerradura

Se "hizo la luz" en mi tienda y al ver que no paraba (la verdad es que me pasé con los efectos especiales), saqué el paquete y cerré la caja de golpe.

-Regulus —¿quiere agradecerme mi gesto?- la próxima vez que hagas tus truquitos avísame q me ponga mis nuevas gafas de sol, Ok??

¿Por qué siempre cantaré victoria antes de tiempo? 

-Bueno, aquí tienes. —le dije. Sirius me miró sorprendido.

-Pero ¿esto? es muy difícil de encontrar los demás son solo imitaciones

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Por eso te lo doy, aunque me costaron una pasta. Como eres aficionado a estas cosas Pero no le digas a nadie que te he dado mis mejores polvos pica-pica

-Gracias, hermano digo hermana. ¿¿¿¿Amigos????

Mi idea había sido genial. Me libraba del castigo de mi jefa, me libraba del pesado de Sirius, me libraba de Voldy y me granjeaba el respeto de mi chicas, todo en un mismo día. Soy genial.

Le estreché la mano y miré a Andrómaca.

Andrómaca -le dije con voz amable- Por favor

¿¿¿¿¿¿A QUE ESPERAS A DEVOLVERLE LA CAMISA????????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!!! 30 páginas!!!!! Este es mi record!!

Regulus significa "pequeño león". Espero que alguien haya pillado la ironía de "El León Pequeño" y "El León Chafado".

Ahhhh q os ha parecido????? Genial, Bueno, Regular, Malo, Mu malo, Pésimo, etc. Porfis, necesito apoyo moral, mandadme un review.

Antíope Black.


End file.
